When Altea and Hyrule Collide
by Prince-Marth85
Summary: Marth finds a portal in the Altean woods that transports him to Hyrule. This should be interesting. Please review. Rated T for language and violence. --Fighting Writer's Block!--
1. Where Am I?

Marth: Hmm…My second story for this one will get more attention.  
Barose: -appears from Marth's Millennium Armor- And you never know…Maybe since this one's getting attention, and they like it, people will actually take the time to read your other story as well.  
Marth: Oh…Hello there, Barose. Maybe once I get it back up...I still have to revamp it after all  
Barose: Yeah...True.  
Marth: I do like this one though. Most of the ideas were based on an RP between me and a group of friends so not all events are from me alone. But I think that's enough for the introduction for now...Let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem or Legend of Zelda.

* * *

It was a day like any other. The mighty prince of Altea, Marth, stepped out of the castle to begin walking around the town a bit before taking a walk in the forest. His blue armor glistened in the sunlight and his long cape flowed behind him as he walked down the Altean streets, all the townspeople greeting him as he went and the children began to gather around him and walk with him. As he reached the town gate, he kneeled down and looked at them.

"Run along back to your parents, children. I cannot take you outside the gates without your parent's permission. And I am taking a walk in the woods and I would not want for any of you to be harmed if a wild animal were to come out."  
Many of the children had looks of disappointment on their faces but they understood what they were being told and went back to their parents. Marth gave another smile as he turned toward the gate and looked up at the gate guards in their towers on the left and right of the gate. One of the guards looked down and saw that Marth was there and snapped to attention.  
"Your Majesty! How may I be of service to you?" he shouted down to the noble prince. This quickly caught the attention of the other guard on the other side of the gate and he too snapped to attention upon seeing Marth.  
"Please open the gate, I wish to go for my usual walk in the forest." Marth requested.

"At once sire!" the guard said as he turned to a crank that would open the gate. The guard on the other side did the same as it took them both turning cranks on each side to open the gate. As the guards began to turn their respective cranks, the gates slowly began to open as Marth stepped through the open gate and turned back to the guards to let them know that it was fine for them to close the gate again. They did so and gave a salute to the prince as he turned and headed for the forest.

Upon entering the forest, Marth took a deep breath of the forest air and gave a content sigh as he began to walk along through the forest, the light gleaming through the small openings in the trees. He smiled as he walked. The sight of the forest seemed to calm him down from his daily tasks as the prince of Altea. As he began to walk he heard an unnatural cry and rustling in the nearby grass. He quickly placed his hand on the hilt of his Falchion as a reaction and began to slowly move to where he had heard the sound. He placed his back against a large tree and began to slowly peer around the tree to see what had made the sound. What he saw made him lose his balance and stumble in disbelief. He saw what appeared to be a large armored monster nearly twice his size and carrying a spear. It had a bulldog-like face and appeared to be looking for something. As he pulled himself back around the tree and started to move to get a better look, a snap could be easily heard in the silent forest as Marth accidentally stepped on a twig. Marth immediately ducked behind the tree again to make sure the creature didn't see him. The large creature snapped it's sights toward the sound but didn't see Marth. The monster decided to investigate what it had heard and began moving toward the tree that Marth was hiding behind. Marth began to silently draw his sword, preparing to defend himself if need be. He moved around the tree out of the line of sight of the monster as it reached the tree, it began to sniff at the air as if to try and catch a scent of anything foreign in the air. It didn't take long for Marth's scent to be picked up by the monster as is swung it's large spear at the tree and knocked it down with ease. Marth barely managed to catch wind that the monster had swung it's spear and managed to duck away in time.  
"Well…Whatever you are…I can see you aren't friendly…" Marth said, stating the obvious.

The creature gave a grunt and charged at Marth, spear brandished to strike. Marth agilely dodged to the side and struck at the creature. Marth's blade easily pierced through the leather part of the creature's armor and left a large gash in it's side. The creature became infuriated by this and gave a very loud bellowing cry before swinging it's spear wildly at Marth. Marth was agile, but the creature's spear was so large and the creature was swinging it so wildly there was no way to tell where it was going to be swung next and Marth was struck in the side and thrown into a nearby tree. He slowly got back to his feet and glared at the creature.  
"I have no idea what you are or where you came from but I would highly suggest returning from whence you came." Marth demanded.

"I cannot return empty-handed or my master will kill me. Now stand aside human…" the creature responded with a grunt.

"Fine…Have it your way," Marth stated and lunged at the creature, swinging his sword at the creature again. This time however, his sword met with the strong iron armor on the creature's shoulder. The creature winced a little from the hit but didn't appear to be harmed as it swung it's spear at Marth again. Marth managed to block it with his sword and jumped back out of the range of the spear. Marth began to hear movement behind him as he leaped into the air just in time to avoid a blow from another creature. He turned to see another creature identical to the other; however this one was wielding a spiked mace. It appeared that when the creature let out the bellowing cry earlier, it was calling for it's comrade. Marth didn't have time to really think on the matter as both of them began to charge at him. He leaped up over the mace wielding creature as the creatures collided with one another and hit the ground with a loud thud. The creatures quickly got back up and went to either side of Marth and attempted to charge him again. Marth again leapt into the air this time over the spear wielding one and again the creatures collided with one another.

"It would appear that teamwork is not one of their strong points." Marth stated. He didn't give them time to regain their composure this time before striking again at the spear wielding creature's unprotected back. Marth's blade easily pierced into the creature's hide. The creature gave out a loud howl in pain as Marth pulled his blade out of the creature's back. Blood oozed from the wound as the creature started to get back on it's feet, but it wasn't long after that the creature slumped over and fell to the ground, unmoving. The other creature looked at it's fallen comrade before making a hasty retreat. Marth decided to give chase to the creature, but made sure to avoid being seen as he did so so that the creature would not know it was being followed. Marth was going to make sure that if there were a clan of these creatures, he'd find their hideout and get together a group of his soldiers to defeat them so they could no longer plague the forest. He soon reached an area of the forest he had not been to. He looked on in wonder at the creature as it seemed to disappear. He could not believe his eyes. The creature just seemed to vanish. Marth stepped to where the creature was and investigated. He saw what appeared to be an oval of dark purple light standing about twice his size in front of him. He leaned in to take a closer look at it. The oval appeared to hold no real purpose but he knew otherwise since this was where the creature had disappeared. He attempted to touch the oval with his sword but instead of connecting with anything, his sword instead appeared to pass right through. He immediately retracted his blade and stepped over to the side of it. It appeared to be paper thin which was why he had not seen it before when he saw the creature disappear. He again attempted to touch it with his sword and as his sword passed through the oval, his sword did not appear on the opposing side of it. He again immediately retracted his sword. He walked around to the front of it again and this time he decided to place his hand through it and he thought he could feel humid air on the other side. He pulled his hand back and looked as the humid air condensed on his hand. He was just about to inspect it one last time when he heard something moving behind him. He spun around, drawing his sword again only to be met by a rabbit as it jumped into his sight. He breathed a sigh of relief and was about to turn around once again when a wolf jumped out and pounced on the rabbit. Marth was caught off guard by this and stumbled back just a bit but it was enough for him to fall into the oval. When he reached the other side, he caught a glimpse of the sunlight before hitting water. Luckily the water was not deep where he was and he stood up and looked around. He saw a small island nearby and walked to it, swimming as best he could in his armor when the water was too deep to walk.

After drying off a bit and getting settled down a bit from what had just happened, Marth took a look at his surroundings. The area seemed to be very simple. There was the island he was on which had a single tree and a strange platform in the center. While facing the main shoreline, to his right there was a small island with a stone tablet. The text he could make out from where he stood was unfamiliar to him. To his left there was another small island connected to the one he was on by a bridge and another bridge coming from that one that led to the main shoreline. Across the water from where he was, he could see the main shoreline. He could see four tall pillars with what appeared to be a doorway under the water beneath them. He could also see 2 buildings. One was near where the bridge ended at the shore and one was on a small area of land across from his current location. The only other thing that he could see was a small area of what looked like a small farming land with 2 scarecrows. Marth finally decided not to continue standing around and to take a quick look around to try and figure out where he was. He kept one hand on the hilt of his sword just to be cautious. He made his way across the bridges to the main shore and seemed to have no issues. He looked around trying to figure out where the creature from before had went. He looked around again once on the main shore and looked intently at a doorway that was underneath the island he was on before. Something under the water at the doorway was catching his eye. He saw what appeared to be a pair red eyes looking at him. Before he knew it, a dark figure seemed to appear around the red eyes and moved with an unbelievable speed out of the water, leaped into the air and left the lake. The figure's skin and clothes were pure black save for it's gleaming red eyes.

"Where the hell am I and who or what the hell was that!?"

* * *

Marth: Well…I think that turned out well for my first chapter. I've been meaning to do this for a while now but never really took the time out to actually do so.  
Barose: Though the RP never officially ended so at one point you'll have to think things up yourself, you know.  
Marth: Yes, I know that. But no worries, there, I already have ideas on where things will go where the RP left off.  
Barose: Well good. But for now, this concludes chapter 1.  
Marth: Please don't forget to review and come back for the next one!


	2. Darkness Strikes

Marth: And now for chapter 2 of my new story. I think this is going much better than my last one. I'm getting several more hits for this one in a single day than my last one.  
Barose: And once the other one's back up, it may get more hits with people reading this one.  
Marth: Well let's not keep anyone waiting. Here's Chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem or LoZ. Asil is owned by Rae and Necrosan is owned by my friend, Sonnet.

* * *

Marth looked around making sure the dark figure had truly left the lake. He did not want to drop his guard thinking it had left the lake when it really hadn't. When he was sure that the figure was gone, Marth decided he didn't want to stick around and decided to explore the area as well as look for the creature that had attacked him in the forest.

As he left the lake he came to find that there were large gate blocking his exit. Luckily thought there was a stone wall nearby with a ladder leaning against it and climbed up onto the wall and looked out onto the area. It was a large field. He could see nearly the whole field from his position on the wall. What he could make out were a forest, a desert area, and a ranch near the center of the area. Everything else was too far in the distance to make out completely. As he looked out, he spotted the creature that had attacked him, entering the nearby forest.  
"Now's my chance to find that thing and get some answers as to why it attacked me and why it was in Altea."  
Marth walked along the wall and leapt down from it and proceeded to move in the direction of the forest. When he reached where he had seen the creature go, he saw what appeared to be a large hollow log that apparently led into the forest. He walked slowly into it making sure to keep his hand on the hilt of his sword in case something was waiting for him on the other side. He was glad only to meet with a bridge that led to yet another hollow log. He was not interested in going into it however as he saw the creature below escaping into the distance. He jumped down from the bridge and followed it once again. He continued to follow it until it stopped suddenly and just stood there for a second.  
"So you followed me did you, human. I applaud your persistence. But this time, you shall die!" the creature stated before bellowing as the one had done before to call for it's comrade.  
Marth did not know how many of the things could have possibly been in the forest, so he decided that he would have to subdue this one quickly and get the answers he needed before the others showed up. He took no time in drawing his blade and launching himself at the creature. The creature drew out its mace and proceeded to take a swing at Marth. He dodged it easily and turned his sword to it's broad side and used all the strength he could produce to land a blow to the creature's head. The creature took the full force of the blow and fell to the ground unconscious. Marth took this opportunity to inspect his surrounding for a good place to hide himself and the creature so he could take it's weapon as well as tie it's arms and legs so that he could question it upon it's waking. He spotted another hollowed log nearby and dragged the creature into it and hid inside. Marth took this time to use a quick spell he had learned from his friend to whip up a quick wind to blow the scent of himself and the creature elsewhere so that they would not be found. It wasn't long after that the creatures appeared and looked around. They sniffed the air and picked up where Marth had blown the scent. The apparent leader of the group motioned for them to head in the direction of the scent and they left.

After about a half an hour, the creature woke up and attempted to stand only to realize it had been bound by several vines and such from the area. Marth stepped into it's sites and it gave a huff in annoyance at him.  
"Now then, creature…How about telling me what you are, why you attacked me, and what you were doing in Altea!?" Marth demanded of the creature.  
The creature made a motion as if it were about to give out another bellow but before it could, Marth already had his sword drawn and pointing at the creature. "I would suggest against that…If you do not wish to end up like your friend in the forest."  
Marth inwardly cursed himself for the way he was acting. He did not like having to hold anyone or anything against it's will to get information and he did not like to kill his opposition if it was not needed. If it wasn't for the other creature appearing and attacking him in Altea, he probably would not have killed the first one. He shook it off for the moment and returned his attention to the creature.  
"We moblins have no reason to cooperate with you humans…" the creature, apparently called a "moblin" stated.  
"I can tell you were looking for something. Your friend spoke something about not returning empty-handed or your master would be furious. So what was it you were looking for!?"  
The moblin got an expression of fright on it's face upon hearing Marth talking about not returning empty-handed as it realized it had done just that.  
"NO I MUST GO BACK! I MUST RETREIVE THE FIRE EMBLEM FOR MASTER NECROSAN!"  
"You were after the Fire Emblem!?" Marth questioned in surprise.  
The moblin immediately noticed it's mistake and again got a look of fright on it's face and turned it attention to Marth. "You must finish this fight and kill me. I will die anyway if I go back to Master…"  
"I shall not kill you," Marth stated plainly, cutting the binds holding the moblin. "If you do not wish to be killed then do not return to your 'Master' and just leave and do not return to Altea again. Your search would have been in vain anyway. The Fire Emblem is a sacred artifact and is heavily guarded by the top warriors in Altea…There would be no way you would have reached it anyway. Now…I shall leave you to make your decision." He sheathed his blade and began to walk away.  
"Master will find me anyway and I shall not fall for your kindness," the moblin said, standing and grabbing it's mace that had been sitting only a few feet away from it. "If you will not finish this fight then I WILL!" The moblin charged at Marth and prepared to strike. Marth wasted no time in whipping up the wind spell he had used earlier and used it against the moblin, throwing it into the nearby trees, knocking it unconscious. Upon seeing that the moblin was no longer a threat to him, he turned again to leave the forest.

As he reached the bridge, he jumped up and was about to leave through the log he had come through but he turned back toward the log across the bridge when he heard people screaming and what sounded like the clanging of steel meeting steel. Assuming that something was not right about what he was hearing he turned and entered into the hollowed log across from him and drew his sword. As he entered the area on the other side he was in what appeared to be a small village. At any other time, it looked like it would be a very tranquil place but because of the screams and the apparent battle in the distance, it was far from that. He made his way toward the fight, seeing what appeared to be children running toward and past him, apparently to get away from whatever was attacking their village. Some that passed him were injured and he could see others too injured to move. He glared ahead, prepared to put a stop to whoever was causing this. As he came upon the site of the actual fight, he saw a young man in a green tunic hanging to his mid-thigh over his white underclothes. He wore large brown gloves that nearly covered his entire forearm. He also wore brown boots that buckled and split at the top and folded down a few inches. He had a belt around his waist and another that came from his right shoulder across his chest and down to his left hip. His pointy ears poked out from his blonde hair that was adorned in a large green hat. He had a scabbard latched to his back that was apparently used to hold the sword and shield he was using to battle. For some reason this person seemed familiar to Marth but he wasn't sure why at the time. The force opposing him almost made drop his sword. It was a dark figure identical to the man in green except his skin and clothes were completely black. The only thing not black was the piercing red eyes.  
"Wait! I know that figure! That's the thing that came from that doorway at the lake!" Marth thought to himself.  
The dark figure lunged at the young man and left a pretty large gash in his arm. The shout the man gave brought Marth from his thoughts as he looked on at the battle. It appeared that the young man wasn't fairing to well against the dark force against him. The dark figure gave a toothy smirk before launching another attack. The young man managed to bring his shield up in defense but the force of the blow knocked him on his back. Marth takes this as an indication to step in and help and rushes forward to the dark figure. The figure has no time to react to Marth's intrusion as he is rammed into and knocked to the ground. The figure quickly recovers and jumps to his feet, glaring at Marth.  
"This is not your fight! Do not interfere!" it hissed.  
"I shall not stand down for I will not allow you to get away with hurting the innocent members of this village."  
"I came only to fight Link…The Kokiri got in my way…So I took care of them…" He gave an evil laugh. "But if you wish to fight me then have it your way, you shall perish as well!" the figure hissed before charging at Marth and swinging his blade at him. Marth dodged the blow with ease and launched one of his own but the dark figure managed to defend with it's shield. Marth took this opportunity to land a sweeping kick on the figure knocking him off his feet.  
The young man that had fallen before had managed to recover from the earlier attack and was on his feet. He pulled out a bow and arrow and drew back the arrow as it began to glow brightly. Marth saw this and pulled out of the path of the arrow as if flew by and struck the dark figure. The figure let out a loud hiss as it's skin burned from the attack.  
"Damn Zelda for giving you those Light Arrows!" it hissed.  
"Zelda…I know I've heard that name," Marth thought to himself.  
Marth was quickly returned to the fight at hand when the dark figure struck him in the side. The dark blade left a large cut in Marth's side but that was not all, the sword strike seemed to drain his strength as well. Marth fell to his knees grabbing his side.  
"What the hell was that!? I feel suddenly weaker…" Marth stated.  
"How do you like the Sword of Darkness…It can sap the strength of those it strikes." The figure said with a laugh.  
"Step back friend. I have fought Dark Link in the past. I am unaffected by the power draining effects of his blade thanks to the power of the Master Sword…Leave him to me!" the young man says, walking up beside Marth.  
"You and your Master Sword will fall this time, Link. The great Necrosan has infused me with greater power and even given me the ability to leave that wretched Water Temple. You don't stand a chance!" the figure, Dark Link, stated.  
"Necrosan!?" the young man, Link, questioned.  
"I heard one of those moblins mention him…" Marth stated, still holding his side.  
"Please friend…Step back and regain your strength…I can take care of Dark Link."  
Marth nodded and retreated to a safe distance to rest for a moment.

Not too far off in the distance, a young woman was standing near her horse, looking for medicinal herbs. Hearing the clashing of swords, she looked to her horse in alarm. She shifted the sheath of her long sword on her waist, unwrinkling her tunic at the same time. She was clad in a pretty average green tunic, a sign that she was friends with the Kokiri of the area, with white tights underneath to provide modesty. Her arms bore black thin leather gloves, with the fingers and knuckles removed, that reached midway up her forearm. Her black knee-high boots fit well to her calf and provided them with a good amount of protection. She jumped on her horse and made her way to where she could hear the clashing of the blades.

From the trees nearby, Marth watched as Link and Dark Link fought furiously as he allowed himself to regain his strength. After a moment, another presence entered the area. The young woman who had been looking for herbs moments ago rode up to Marth on her horse. As she came into view, Marth could see her knee length braided blonde hair flowing behind her, her bangs curved and cradled her face as she jumped off of her horse and went up to Marth, kneeling down to him.  
"Who are you and what has happened?" she asked concerned.  
"I am Prince Marth of Altea…I have been injured by Dark Link…He and Link are fighting. And Dark Link started to get the upper-hand and I stepped in to help. At one point though, Dark Link was able to get a strike in on me and that sword of his sapped my strength…" Marth explained to her.  
She looked over to see Link and Dark Link fighting furiously still.  
"Hmm…I can tell from your aura that your intentions are pure here…Allow me to help you…" she stated and placed a hand on Marth's wound. As she did, her hand was engulfed in white light as it poured over Marth and healed the wound on him and restored his lost strength. He looked to her and smiled.  
"Thank you…Uhh…" he began, not knowing the name of the girl that has helped him.  
"Asil…Asil Eiram," she stated, finishing what Marth had started.  
He nodded, standing, and taking his sword up once more. Asil also drew her sword, the Raizuutetsu, and looked as if she were going to help fight as well.  
"Do you intend to assist in this fight?" Marth asked.  
"Yes…Link is one of my good friends. I have to help him," Asil replied.  
"Hmm…I see…Well I'm sure he'd appreciate it."  
She nodded and began to move toward the fight as did Marth. Dark Link looked over at the new comer and the return of Marth. He scowled at the fact that he was easily outnumbered.  
"So…3 on 1 I take it. That's fine. I can take you all on!" he stated confidently.  
"We'll see about that…" Asil stated with determination and launched her self at him, swinging the Raizuutetsu at him with alarming speed. Her speed caught Dark Link a little off guard and he barely managed to pull his shield up in defense. He pushed her back and slashed his sword at her, which she easily dodged. Dark Link quickly pulled out a bow and arrow and fired it with great accuracy. She let out a painful shout as the arrow embedded itself in her shoulder as she grabbed at it. She pulled it out as the blood began to trickle down her arm. Her hand glowed as the wound healed up in the same way as Marth's wound had been healed. She glared at Dark Link, clutching tightly on her blade. Marth stepped up beside her as Link stepped up on her other. Dark Link gave a smirk as he quickly let out a dark Spin Attack, knocking all the heroes off their feet. He took this opportunity to launch a few more arrows at them. Striking Marth in the leg and Link in the shoulder but Asil managed to dodge the arrow shot at her. She quickly pulled the arrows from the wounds and healed them.  
"You are beginning to piss me off, girl," Dark Link hissed.  
"Good," she shot back.  
"Well…Seeing what I have…I think I should take care of you FIRST!" he shouted and charged at her.  
Marth jumped to his feet and in front of Asil and knocked Dark Link back quickly.  
"You want her, you'll have to go through me first," Marth growled.  
"Fine…You want to protect your little girlfriend there…So be it!" Dark Link shouted and charged at Marth. He began to rapidly send blow after blow Marth's way. Marth was having a slightly difficult time but he was managing to block Dark Link's attacks. All the while, Link hand readied an arrow, preparing to fire it at Dark Link as soon as he had a clear shot. Asil was also ready with an attack of her own as her sword crackled as electricity gathered at the tip. Dark Link let up on his relentless attack to back up a bit and catch his breath which was just long enough for Link and Asil to launch their attacks at him. The arrow and Asil's lightning magic collided with one another and formed a lightning arrow in mid flight. Dark Link managed to notice just in time to turn into a shadow like form and drop into the ground, avoiding the attack. He soon reappeared behind Link and Asil.  
"Tsk tsk…It's not going to be that easy," Dark Link stated, landing a blow on them both. They both cried out in pain as they fell to the ground from the blow. Marth turned around looking back at them as they both were hit. He rushed at Dark Link once again, throwing slash of his sword at him. He once again disappeared into the ground just before Marth could land the blow. The sudden disappearance caused Marth to lose his balance as he wasn't intending on striking only air. Asil had began to sit up once again and looked to Link. She placed her hand on Link's wound and healed it quickly before placing her hand on her own wound. Before she could begin to heal it, however, Dark Link showed himself again.  
"Time to put an end do your constant annoyance," he stated and raised his sword and brought it back down intent on killing her. Before he was able to land the blow, a beam of light shot forth and struck Dark Link causing him to fall back and spasm slightly as the light magic coursed through his body. He slowly looked up at where the beam had come from and saw Marth with his sword infused with light magic. Asil had taken the time to heal her wound and stood up as Link did the same, the both glared at Dark Link as he started to recover from the blow he had taken from the attack. Marth walked up behind them, his sword still infused with the light magic that had struck Dark Link moments ago.  
"You think a little attack like that's going to stop me!" Dark Link hissed.  
"You couldn't beat me before and you definitely won't beat me now…" Link stated.  
"We'll see about that!" Dark Link shouted before disappearing into the ground once more.  
"Not this time!" Marth shouted and stabbed his Falchion down, pouring light magic into the ground. Dark Link soon appeared again, screaming in pain from the light magic. He fell to one knee as soon as he had taken form and was breathing heavily, the magic obviously having a strong effect on his dark form.  
"I shall not be defeated here…" the weakened Dark Link stated as he slowly stood up. "Until next time…" He pulled a Dark Deku Nut from within his tunic, throwing it to the ground, blinding the group as he could be heard escaping into the forest.

* * *

Marth: Finally, chapter 2 is done! I really liked this one! Marth, Link and the OC Asil fighting against a more powerful Dark Link.  
Barose: And Dark Link was able to do much more than he use to but couldn't stand up to the Light magic.  
Marth: Well as a being of darkness, one would assume a vulnerability to light.  
Barose: Well now Marth and Link have met so what can he learn about this new world?  
Marth: Keep reading to find out! Please come back for the next chapter!


	3. Heading Home

Marth: Chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait…I've been busy doing studying for a test I have coming up in a month or so. I really hate studying too…I have horrible study habits and I've always been the kind of guy that can take a test and pass without studying…but I don't think it'll be this easy this time.  
Barose: Alright…That's enough, you'll bore everyone before the story even starts...  
Marth: *shoots a glare at Barose*  
Barose: *throws his arms up* Ok ok...Nevermind...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem or LoZ.

* * *

After the blinding light had dissipated, the group looked around trying to see if they could tell where Dark Link had escaped to but he was no where to be seen and it couldn't be told exactly which way he had escaped to.  
"Crud…He got away…" Link stated, annoyed.  
"So…Uhh…Link, right? What was that all about anyway?" Marth questioned.  
"Somehow, Dark Link has returned…" Link replied. "He was dark version of me, created by Ganondorf to try and stop me when I was in the Water Temple. But apparently, due to the help of this 'Necrosan' he has escaped and has come after me once again."  
"Hmm…I see…I don't know who Ganondorf is but this isn't the first I've heard about Necrosan…A moblin that had come to Altea through a portal in the woods mentioned him."  
"A portal?" Asil questioned.  
"Yes…There was a portal in the forest where I came from and when I fell through it I appeared in a lake out that way," Marth stated, pointing in the direction of the lake he had fallen into.  
"Lake Hylia?" Asil asked.  
"Ummm…I guess…That's where I first saw Dark Link if that's any help." Marth stated.  
"You saw Dark Link earlier!?" Link asked.  
"Yes. At the lake…He came out of a doorway under a small island with a single tree and some odd platform," Marth replied.  
"That's definitely Lake Hylia then…" Link stated.  
"That doorway you speak up must have been the entrance to the Water Temple," Asil added.  
"I wouldn't know for sure, but I would venture to say so since you seem to know based on what I have stated." Marth said.  
"Well…There is nothing more we can do here since Dark Link has escaped…Let's clean up hear and help any of the Kokiri that have been injured," Link stated.  
"Yes, let's…" Asil agreed.  
Marth nodded in agreement as well and sheathed his Falchion before walking with them toward the injured Kokiri. Asil used the same magic she had used on Marth, Link used a couple fairies and red potions, while Marth used some minor curative magic he had learned from the priests in Altea. After a while, the Kokiri were all healed and thanked, Link, Asil, and Marth for their help.  
A little later in the day, after resting a bit, the group was peacefully standing near the ranch, talking a bit about the day's events.  
"So…Marth? What brings you to Hyrule anyway?" Link asked.  
"I was in pursuit of one of those moblin creatures in the forest of Altea when it suddenly vanished. Upon inspection, I realize he had gone though a portal. While investigating, I was startled by a wolf that had pounced a rabbit that had appeared and caused me to trip and fall into the portal that came out at…Lake Hylia, I believe it was. It had come to find the Fire Emblem…a powerful treasure of my land that gives power to my sword…Falchion. If it were taken, then the Falchion would lose it's power. I am sure that they had other intentions for it than to just weaken the power of my sword," Marth explained.  
"Hmm…I see…Well, I must admit that there is no way this could be a coincidence considering your appearance at just the right time and the fact that this…'Necrosan', is involved in both the attempted theft of your Fire Emblem and the revival of Dark Link. I must of course thank you again for your help with fighting back Dark Link…And you as well, Asil," Link stated.  
"And I also extend my thanks to you Asil. If not for you, I would surely have had a much harder time considering my injury that you healed," Marth added, taking her hand and bowing slightly to her. It was quite apparent that Marth had actually gained a slight liking for Asil quickly.  
Asil smiled and gave a little laugh catching on to the fact that Marth seemed to like her, "You are quite welcome; however, though I am quite flattered to receive such a compliment from a prince, I do not believe my boyfriend would be too happy with your actions."  
"Oh…I…Uhh…Hmm…So you have someone, I take it. Understood," Marth stated, slightly embarrassed that his actions were so easily read.  
Link gave a slight look of surprise upon Asil stating that Marth was a prince and decided to continue asking a few more questions, trying to learn as much as he could about what was going on.  
"A prince you say…Now this IS quite interesting," Link stated. "So…You're the prince of you land then, I take it. You would probably know Zelda then?"  
"That name does ring a bell for some reason…I just don't know why…" Marth said.  
"Not surprising, she's traveled to many countries all over the world being the princess of Hyrule," Asil said.  
"Princess…Wait a minute! Now I remember! Princess Zelda! She's visited my kingdom a few times. And now I know why so many of the names have been so familiar to me!" Marth exclaimed. "You're the Hero of Time…The one who defeated the evil Ganondorf! I have heard tales of your exploits. You've quite the reputation."  
"Hmm…Seems tales of my actions have been told even in far away lands," Link stated.  
"Quite…"  
"So, Marth…How about you show us the portal you spoke of at Lake Hylia," Asil asked.  
"Hmm…Of course. Let's go," Marth replied and started heading toward Lake Hylia.  
Link quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Let's take the easy way."  
"Easy way?" Marth said, confused.  
Link gave a smile, pulling out his ocarina and playing the Serenade of Water, teleporting the trio to the pedestal beside the old tree.  
"Whoa…That felt weird…And we're at the lake!? Uhh…A little explanation, please?" Marth questioned, quite confused.  
"The Ocarina of Time," Link stated. "It has special powers that, when the right song is played, can do many things like teleport me to different locations, change the time of day, or even cause it to rain. It is a very special item given to me by Princess Zelda."  
"Ah I see…Most intriguing."  
"So, Marth, where is this portal you spoke of?" Asil asked.  
"Right over there," Marth replied pointing to the strange purple oval floating slightly over the edge of the water about 10 yards away.  
Link and Asil waded through the water to go over to inspect it. "Hmm…Interesting. It looks very similar to the portals created by Phantom Ganon when I fought him in the Forest Temple…With only a few minor differences…"  
"I've never seen anything quite like this myself…It is very strange…" Asil mentioned before reaching out to touch it only for her hand to go through it feeling the cool forest air on her hand as it appeared on the other side. "Wow!? What in the!?" She quickly pulled her hand back in shock, not expecting what had just happened.  
"Considering it was likely created by this Necrosan person, I would suggest not messing with it myself." Link stated, very skeptical of it.  
"Normally, I would agree with you on that," Marth started, "however, I need it to return to Altea, so until I find a more suitable form of travel back to my kingdom, or it is no longer there, I shall be using it."  
"Hmm…Yes, I understand…I personally just don't trust it myself is all…" Link restated.  
"I see…Well…It's getting late," Marth stated looking into the sky as the sun began to set. "I really should return to the castle…"  
"Hehe, well I **could** fix that but ever since defeating Ganondorf, I've been just letting time takes it's course," Link joked.  
"Umm…Ok?" Marth questioned, giving Link a very confused look.  
"Don't worry about it." Link replied.  
"Are you should you should go back now since it's getting so dark? Why not just stay here and return in the morning?" Asil asked. "I have extra room."  
"Thank you, but I must decline I'm afraid. I'm sure that people are probably wondering already why I have not returned and I must rally my soldiers and assign the daily tasks as I always do each morning," Marth explained.  
"Ah ok."  
"I will most likely be back though, I feel that this is far from over and since the moblins came from here were sent by Necrosan and Dark Link was also brought back by Necrosan, it would appear as though things seem to have originated here so I am sure that this is not the last time I will be here."  
Link and Asil nodded in agreement. "Then I guess we shall see you later then, Marth." Link said.  
"Certainly," Marth replied with a smile. "Goodbye for now." He gave a quick wave before jumping through the portal.

After a moment, he appeared back in the Altean forest, falling down as he landed, not use to traveling through a portal. "Well…That was interesting…But I must find out who this 'Necrosan' is and find out what this is all about. I feel there is something more to this than just trying to get the Fire Emblem…And I intend to find out what." Marth thought to himself as he began to walk through the forest. The sun had already set in Altea, so trekking through the forest was much harder than normal. There was just enough light emanating from the moon to allow him to make his way though the forest with little trouble. When he had reached the edge of the forest and he could see the town in the distance, he walked at a slightly faster pace. Upon making it to the gates, he called up to the guards to make his presence known.  
"Sire!? You have returned! We were beginning to wonder what had happened. His Majesty, the king, was getting ready to prepare a search party," the guard said.  
"I am sorry to have worried you all, but I am back now. Please open the gate so that I may return to the castle."  
"At once!" the guard stated, as he and the other gate guard opened the gates.  
Marth entered the town and began to make his way back toward the castle as the guards quickly closed the gate. The streets of the town were dark as many of the townspeople had retired to bed by that time. Marth quickly made his way toward the castle, but on his way, he was suddenly cut off by someone and bumped into him.  
Marth stepped back and nodded to the person, "Excuse me good sir."  
"Looky here…The mighty prince is out at night all by himself…" a raspy voice stated.  
"How foolish," another voice stated from behind him.  
Marth turned to find another person had come up behind him and after a moment many more people began to appear from the shadows. It wasn't long before Marth found himself surrounded by a gang of bandits.  
"Say boss! What should we do with him?" one of them asked.  
"I dunno…Wasn't really expectin' the prince to be out like this," the raspy voiced one stated.  
Marth quickly grabbed onto the hilt of his sword, not quite knowing what to expect from the bandits. "I would suggest leaving now. I do not wish to harm any of you if I do not have to…"  
"I don't think so…This ain't the castle…Yer on our turf now," the leader of the bandits stated. "Get 'im!" With the call of the leader, the bandits began to move in on Marth.  
Without a second thought, Marth drew his Falchion. Two of the bandits leapt at Marth and he quickly disposed of them with little effort. Two more attempted to strike at him from different sides. Marth quickly side stepped to avoid one strike, and brought his blade up to block the other and pushed the bandit back with ease.  
"Come on ya buncha oafs! You gonna let this prissy little prince get the best of ya!" the leader snapped.  
"I haven't the time for this…" Marth sighed before charging up the wind spell and out in all directions from him, blowing the bandits off their feet. A few moments later the patrolling guards showed up, hearing the commotion, and came to see what was happening.  
"Uh oh…The guards are here…Let's scram!" the leader said and ran off into the shadows as the other bandits did the same.  
Marth sheathed his sword and dusted himself off as the guards came up to him.  
"Hey you there! What's going on here!?" the guard called to Marth, not knowing it was him.  
Marth turned to them as they immediately froze in their tracks and bowed upon realizing who it was.  
"Y-Your Majesty!? I apologize for my insolence…I did not know it was you!" the guard apologized for not addressing Marth correctly.  
"Do not worry…It is dark, it was hard to tell that it was me," Marth stated.  
"Y-Yes, your majesty," the guard stated. "You should return to the castle, sire. It is not safe to be out at night like this."  
"Yes…I know. I am on the way to the castle now. Please continue your patrol." Marth stated before turning to return to the castle.  
"Yes sir!" the guards stated before bowing once more.  
Marth quickly made his way back to the castle. Upon entering, he could here his father, King Cornelius, shouting from the assembly hall.  
"And I want him found and returned before day break or else!" his father shouted.  
Marth sighed and thought to himself, "Overreacting…As usual." He made his way to the assembly hall before his father could threaten the soldiers anymore. He entered the assembly hall, making sure that he did it in a way that would catch his father's attention. If he had not, his father probably would have never noticed and continued on his rant. His father looked over to the door as it opened and upon seeing Marth he immediately went over to him.  
"Where the hell have you been!? Your mother and I have been worried about you!" his father shouted.  
"I am sorry. I will explain everything in a moment…But let's allow the soldiers that are not on night duty to return to their quarters," Marth replied.  
His father nodded and turned to the soldiers, "Those of you not on night duty may return to your quarters. Those who are, return to your posts immediately."  
"Yes sir!" the soldiers called out in unison before breaking up and going to their respective places.  
Marth and his father walked into the throne room and Marth proceeded to explain to his father what had happened that day.  
"I must say…That all seems a little farfetched if you ask me…" his father stated after he had finished.  
"I do agree that it is quite unbelievable to say the least, but it is what happened. And I do intend to go back there to try and find Necrosan and find out what he's up to," Marth said.  
"Hmm…I see…Well I guess we will have to expect you to be out for a while from now on…"  
"Yes, and it is quite possible that I could be out for days at a time, depending on the situation. If that is the case I will make sure to find some way to make give notice of it. Princess Zelda has been here before so I believe she would know of a way to get a message here if need be. And I am almost certain she wouldn't mind helping."  
"I do not believe she would mind either. I would suggest that you have Jeigan accompany you."  
"I am fine. I needn't bother Jeigan with this affair."  
"I still think you should have Jeigan accompany you, however when you make your decision it is hard if not impossible to change your mind so I will not press the matter. If you see that you will need his assistance however, do not hesitate to send for him."  
"I shall do that father. But it is late and I have had quite the long day. I think I shall retire for the night."  
"Yes of course. I believe I shall do the same."  
Marth nodded. "Goodnight father."  
His father nodded back, "Goodnight."

* * *

Marth: And chapter 3 is complete. It's almost seems like a filler chapter since nothing really happened.  
Barose: Hmm…In a way, I guess. But then next chapter should be much better.  
Marth: Yeah but can't say what it is…Don't want to give it all away. Hehe.  
Barose: Everone will just have to come back to see!  
Marth: *nods* Yes...So until then! Please don't forget to review!


	4. Graveyard Duel

Author: Uhh…For now I'm holding off on Intro/Exit convos...Sorry. I will re-add them sometime. Just not for now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem or LoZ.

* * *

Marth awoke the next morning still feeling slightly drained due to the events of the previous day. He made his way to the assembly hall to assign the day's tasks. Some of the soldiers were already in the assembly hall, awaiting Marth's arrival and upon his entrance into the room, they snapped to attention.  
"At ease…Please go gather everyone else so that I may give out the assignments for the day," Marth stated to them.  
"At once, sire!" they replied before going into the soldier's quarters and waking them and having everyone gather in the assembly hall.  
Once everyone was in the assembly hall and in formation, Marth looked the usual 6 formations over before setting them at ease.  
"Alright everyone, as many of you know, I was gone for a good length of time last night and this could become a common occurrence. My father knows of this and I just want to let all of you know the same so that you do not worry too much about my absence." He looked them over once more, deciding how to distribute the tasks before continuing. "So, with that out of the way, here are today's assignments. Formations 1 and 2 will take care of town patrol. Formation 3 will take care of castle ground control. Formation 4 will split amongst themselves the guard positions. Now as for Formations 5 and 6, normally I would send you both to do training exercises…however, today, only Formation 5 will go to training exercises, Formation 6 I need to have you come with me, I wish to show you something for I have a new task to assign related to yesterday's occurrences. So, with that said…Dismissed!" All the soldiers snapped to attention, saluted and moved to their respective positions while Formation 6 waited for Marth's instructions.  
"Alright men…First I'm going to split you into 2 groups." He signals for the formation to split into groups. "Ok…Now, I want group 1 to assist in security of the Fire Emblem. When I was in the forest yesterday I encountered 2 creatures from a far away kingdom named Hyrule that had come here in search of the Fire Emblem…So I want security tightened just incase they come and try again with increased forces."  
The soldiers in group 1 saluted, "Yes sire!" and departed to the Fire Emblem's resting place. "The rest of you, please follow me, we are headed to the Altean forest." Marth said and motioned for the soldiers to follow. They quickly made their way out of the castle and to the main gates. The gate guards spotted Marth and his team headed toward the gate and stood at attention as they made their way to the gate.  
"Good morning, sire! Will you be heading out this morning?" one of the guards asked.  
"Yes, we are headed to the forest…Please open the gate!" Marth called back up.  
"At once!" the guard replied and signaled the other guard as they opened the gates.  
Marth and the soldiers exited the town and headed toward the forest as the guards closed the gates behind them. They quickly made their way toward the forest as Marth told them of their duty. "As you heard, I encountered strange creatures in the forest, so your new duty is for most of you to patrol the outskirts of the forest…And those of you who have a fair grasp of the layout of this forest I would like you to patrol within the forest. I also want one of you to come with me. Hmm…Barose, I think you are the best choice for the job today, so please follow me."  
An older soldier, clearly with much more experience in fighting than the others due to many visible battle scars, stepped forward, "Yes, your majesty. I will do as you order!"  
"Good, please, this way." Marth instructed and began walking in the direction of the portal. After a few minutes of walking, Marth and Barose reached the portal. "This will be your duty for today and any other days that your team is on forest patrol. You will be guarding this portal…This is how the creature managed to get here from Hyrule…If anyone other than myself comes through this portal, stop them at any cost, if they somehow manage to get past you, do whatever you must to alert the others patrolling the forest of the breach. Do not however try to hold them off if there are too many. Instead, alert the others to begin regrouping near the castle and quickly tell the gate guard to sound the alarm if there numbers are too great for your team alone to handle. Do you understand your duties?"  
"Of course, your majesty. On my honor, I shall not let you down!" Barose quickly responded.  
Marth nodded. "Now, I am going to Hyrule to investigate some things. I shall return later." And with that, Marth entered the portal.

On the other side, Marth had forgotten about how close the water was to the portal and fell into the water. He quickly made his way to the nearby island. He wrung out his cape and allowed for the rest of his clothes and armor to drip dry as he looked out over the lake. Due to the time difference it was still dark at the time so he made sure to take that into account when making his way around. "Hmm…Maybe I should have waited until a little later…Oh well, no matter. I think I'll head to Kokiri forest and see if I can find Link and Asil…" He began to turn to the bridge to get to the mainland, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement in the area. Not wanting to take any chances he quickly ducked behind the tree and peered around to see if he could tell who it was. The distance and darkness kept his form hidden; however, something else clearly stuck out about him…Red piercing eyes.  
"Dark Link!?" he muttered. Soon after entering the area and looking around a bit, Dark Link left. "Hmm…I would assume he's looking for Link…I think it would be wise to follow him just in case." Marth swiftly made his way to the other side of the lake and made his way to Hyrule Field. He managed to make out Dark Link in the distance moving quickly to an unknown destination. Marth took a hold of the hilt of his sword and began to follow Dark Link, making sure to keep his presence unknown. They soon arrived at the other side of the field as Dark Link crossed a small bridge over a stream and climbed up some stairs into what appeared to be a village. Marth gripped tighter on his sword, expecting to hear screams of fear from the townspeople, but nothing came forth.  
"Nothing…Either everyone's inside or he's planning something…And if he is, it's all the more reason to keep an eye on him," Marth thought to himself as he crossed the bridge and entered the village. He saw a sign nearby and looked at it.  
"Welcome to Kakariko Village."  
Marth looked around again but didn't see Dark Link anywhere. He walked a little further into the village and looked around, it appeared that everyone was inside but he did see a man sitting down by a nearby tree and decided to question him. "Excuse me sir, did you happen to see anyone pass by here a moment ago?"  
The old man slowly looked up to Marth, "I'm sorry…These old eyes have gotten bad over the years…I'm afraid I didn't see anyone. However, though my sight has worsened, my hearing is still strong as ever. I did hear someone go by here…It sounded like he was headed toward the graveyard behind the windmill. He was muttering something about a prince as well, I think."  
"Hmm…I see, thank you very much," Marth stated and gave a solemn bow of gratitude before turning toward the back of the village. "A prince, eh…I assume he saw me earlier. This could very well be a trap…I must be on my guard." Marth thought and headed toward the graveyard the old man spoke of.  
Marth entered the graveyard and drew his sword in preparation for a possible surprise attack from Dark Link. He slowly moved into view of the graveyard and saw Dark Link's figure in the back. He was clearly visible due to a couple of lantern holding ghosts beside him. He looked back in Marth's direction and Marth quickly ducked out of sight and watched from around the corner as Dark Link gave a small hop before disappearing into the ground. The ghosts stayed motionless for a moment before vanishing. Marth slowly came out of his hiding spot and began to make his way toward where Dark Link had been. Before he could reach the area however, a lantern appeared out of no where and floated a short ways in front of him. Soon after, a ghostly figure like the ones before appeared holding the lantern. The ghost gave a little laugh before beginning to spin swinging it's lantern at Marth. Marth quickly jumped back, easily avoiding the lantern. The ghost slowly came to a stop and Marth took this opportunity to swing at the ghost; however, before he could connect, the ghost disappeared, leaving only the lantern visible. Again the ghost gave a little laugh and began to swing the lantern. Unable to jump back in time this time, the lantern strikes Marth in the arm and catches his sleeve on fire. Marth quickly pats it with his hand to put it out and watches as the ghost laughs and appears again. Marth again threw an attack at the ghost. This time the ghost was unable to disappear in time and flew back, disappearing in a puff as its lantern fell to the ground.  
"Well, that was a bother…" Marth stated, holding the small burn on his arm from where he had been struck by the lantern. He quickly shrugged it off and began to head toward the area where Dark Link had been. Along the way, he encountered 2 more ghosts, but having learned their pattern from the one before, he easily defeated them and arrived at the area he had seen Dark Link. Nearby, he saw a sign that looked fairly new and read it.  
"Beware of Poes at night. (Poes are ghosts with lanterns for those that don't know.)"  
"How obnoxious. Place this warning at the back of the graveyard where people will be attacked before actually reading it…" Marth sighed and shook his head. He decided to ignore the strangeness of the placement of the sign and turned back to where Dark Link had been and saw a hole in the ground. "Dark Link must have gone in there…I'd best to be prepared for anything." Marth took a good grip on his sword and leapt into the hole.  
He landed at the bottom with a small stumble but easily recovered and looked around. There were some skeletons laying about on the ground as well as a few bats flying about. A short distance in front of him he saw the red eyes of Dark Link staring right at him.  
"So, you have returned to Hyrule. And you came alone…How foolish." Dark Link hissed. "My quarrel is with Link, not with you…However, I cannot find Link at the moment. And since you have decided to follow me all this way, I guess I should at least have a warm up before I face Link. And if I get rid of you, I won't have to worry about you interfering next time. And what more fitting a place for you to meet your end than a graveyard." Dark Link drew his sword and shield and glared at Marth. "YOU SHALL MEET YOUR DEATH AND ROT HERE WITH THE REST OF THESE SKELETONS!" He exclaimed and charged at Marth.  
Marth quickly jumped into the air over Dark Link and threw a swipe of his sword at Dark Link but narrowly missed since Dark Link was still moving rather quickly. Dark Link stopped and immediately backflipped at Marth and slashed his sword at Marth. Not foreseeing Dark Link's ability to stop so quickly and move into a back flip, Marth was unable to defend in time and took the full force of the blow to his side and slammed into the wall on the side of the room. He slowly made his way to his feet, holding the wound as the blood trickled down his side.  
"Hahaha, that was almost too easy. Should have expected it from a dainty little prince," Dark Link mocked.  
"I may be down…But I'm far from out!" Marth retorted.  
"I can fix that!" Dark Link shouted before thrusting his sword at Marth. Marth quickly rolled to the side from the attack and Dark Link's sword stuck into the wall. "Dammit!"  
Marth took this opportunity to its fullest and landed a quick hard strike into Dark Link's back. Dark Link hissed in pain and fell forward to the ground. He however quickly struggled to his feet and grabbed his sword and pulled it from the wall. He smirked and looked at Marth.  
"Ahh…Pain…What a nice feeling it is," he said as his sword started to burn with a dim purple light. As it did, the wound on Marth's side began to do the same as Marth grabbed his side tighter and fell to his knees in pain.  
"See…Isn't it so nice?" he laughed. "Did you forget that my sword can drain your strength? Now, where was I? Oh yes, getting rid of you."  
Dark Link drew back his sword to strike again but before he could, Marth shot a small blast of lightning at Dark Link, knocking him back  
"Ahhh! Blasted magic…" Dark Link growled.  
"I told you before…I may be down, but I'm far from out…" Marth stated, getting to his feet once more.  
Dark Link easily shook of the shock from the lightning and got to his feet and glared at Marth. Without a second's wait, he charged Marth again and threw a kick at Marth. Marth quickly dodged the kick and moved to the side of Dark Link and threw a kick of his own and landed it in Dark Link's side. Dark Link hit the ground hard and decided it was time to use his ability to sink into the ground. Marth was expecting this and had been concentrating light magic, waiting for the proper time to use it. Marth placed his hand on the ground and the room light up brightly as light magic began to flow all over the room. Dark Link quickly returned from the ground, shrieking in agony from the light magic coursing through his body. As soon as he took form he fell to the ground, spasming a little but otherwise unmoving. Marth slowly walked over to Dark Link and looked down at him, pointing his sword at him to as a way to make sure Dark Link didn't try to move suddenly. Just before Marth made it to Dark Link, however, a bright flash filled the room as Dark Link threw a Dark Deku Nut to the ground and blinded him.  
"Ah! Drat, I should have seen that coming!" Marth grumbled to himself.  
"Farewell, prince. You may have been able to defeat me today, but next we meet, you shall not be so lucky. And with you gone, Link will be next!" Marth heard Dark Link's voice say as he escaped.  
Marth looked around as his eyes began to focus again. He saw a trail of blood along the floor of the room leading to the exit. He held his side again, as the pain began to return once again. He slowly made his way to the exit and climbed up out of the room. Upon reaching the top, he could see that the sun was beginning to rise and gave a little sigh of relief t hat he wouldn't have to deal with any Poes in his injured state. He quickly made his way out of the graveyard and saw that there was still no one awake yet and started walking around for a while to see if he could find a good place to rest and heal his wounds. As he made his way around, he started to feel light headed and a little woozy and after only a minute, he fell to the ground unconscious from the blood loss.

Later that day, he slowly began to wake up and opened his eyes slowly as he was slightly blinded by the light of the room. After his eyes adjusted he attempted to sit up and look around.  
"Hey look! He's waking up!" a familiar voice stated. "Hey Marth, you alright!?"  
Marth looked to where the voice was coming from and saw that Link was in the room with him.  
"You gave us quite a scare there. Any normal man probably wouldn't have survived the blood loss from a cut like that." A man in a medical uniform stated.  
"Wh-Where am I?" Marth questioned.  
"You're at the Kakariko Inn. One of the villagers found you early this morning and brought you to the inn and then sent for one of the doctors in Castle Town." Link replied. "I just happened to be in Castle Town at the time and when someone said they need a doctor because a man with blue hair and armor had been injured, I could only assume it was you so I came to check and sure enough, it **was** you. When I saw what had happened, you had me pretty worried there."  
"Oh I see…Sorry to worry you." Marth apologized.  
"Ah, don't worry about it too much. At least you're ok. What happened to you, anyway?"  
"I decided to come back to Hyrule to do a little investigating, but I forgot the time difference, and it was still dark when I arrived so I was going to go to Kokiri Forest to look for you and Asil before the sun rose. But when I got here, I caught a glimpse Dark Link and followed him here. When I arrived here at the village, he went to the graveyard and went into some hole in the back. I followed him in, but when I got there he was waiting for me and attacked. I managed to fight him off but still ended up wounded in the process."  
"Ah. You shouldn't have faced him alone…Dark Link is really tough. He gave me quite a battle when we first met in the Water Temple so many years ago."  
"Heh, I'll have to remember that next time then." Marth joked a bit to try and lighten the mood a bit.  
"Well it seems you made it out of there ok. You should just stay here and rest for a while."  
"Yes…"

Meanwhile, in the original room where Link and Dark Link first fought.

"Your failure to kill Link is beginning to annoy me," a dark voice stated.  
"I am sorry, master Necrosan…" Dark Link said.  
"Stop apologizing weakling and just take care of him!" the voice, Necrosan, commanded.  
"I am trying, master, but that damn prince just keeps getting in the way now."  
"Prince? What prince?"  
"That prince from Altea…Marth."  
"So Marth is here!? Those blasted moblins must have led him to the portal. Damn it…I did not foresee his interference. Fine…I will augment your power to combat this issue. Do not let it go to waste…If you do not kill Marth and Link within the next week, then I will kill you and take care of them myself."  
"Do not worry master. I will kill them and finally get my revenge on Link and that damn prince!"  
"You had better." Necrosan stated before beginning to change a dark spell. As he did so, a dark light surrounded Dark Link as his power increased drastically.  
Dark Link smirked as he felt the power flow through him. "Marth and Link won't stand a chance against me now."

* * *

Author: Uh oh…The mastermind, Necrosan, has increased Dark Link's power and now Dark Link has his sights set on Link and Marth. How will this increase in power affect things? You'll just have to wait and see. Don't forget to review!


	5. Rivalry Revival

Author: A few days later and a new chapter is already here. This is what happens when you have so much extra time at work so don't always expect it, heh. So, anyway, how is Marth doing, and what's going to happen now that he's hurt and Dark Link has that power increase? Everything seems to be tipping in the odds of the darkness. Will Dark Link and Necrosan actually manage to beat Marth, Link, and Asil? Read and find out today!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem of LoZ, as you should already know by now. And any of the OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The next morning after Marth's encounter with Dark Link, he was yet in the bed, the pain in his side still intense due to the deepness of the gash. Dark Link had gotten a fairly clean and strong hit in his side and it was still taking its affect on him.  
Marth held his side slightly as he looked up at the ceiling, feeling a bit helpless. "This is taking too long…Link, do you happen to know where Asil may be? She has some healing magic…She could likely move this along a bit more quickly," Marth asked, turning to Link.  
"Sorry, but I don't know where she is at the moment," Link replied, solemnly. "But I could go to the Kokiri Forest and see if I could find her. She is usually playing with the younger Kokiri or looking for herbs in the Lost Woods."  
"I would greatly appreciate your efforts if you could ask her to come to help my healing along."  
Link gave a nod. "Alright. I shall go and see if I can find Asil...I will return as soon as I can."  
"Thank you, Link."  
And with that Link left the room to head out to look for Asil as Marth looked back up at the ceiling for a moment before drifting to sleep.

As Link exited Castle Town, he pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's song calling her to his side. Link petted Epona before jumping up on her back and riding off to the Kokiri Forest. As soon as they had reached the entrance, Link stopped Epona and climbed off, petted Epona once more, and entered the forest. Upon reaching the opening he looked around a bit at all the Kokiri running about. Link smiled seeing that everything had cleared up so quickly after Dark Link's attack only a few days earlier.  
Link suddenly felt a tug at his tunic and looked down at one of the young Kokiri girls looking up at him. "Hi Wink…Can you pway wit me?"  
Link smiled and kneeled down to her, placing a hand on her head. "I'm very sorry, but I can't play today, one of my friends has been hurt and I'm trying to find Asil so she can help him. Have you seen her today?"  
The little girl looked a little disappointed since Link couldn't play with her but she understood and looked to him, "I tink I saw her go to the Gweat Deku Twee a wittle while ago. But meanie Mido almost didn't let her in…But I tink she scawed him when she gwabed her sword. Heehee."  
Link chuckled at the thought of Mido cowering in fear of Asil and smiled at the girl. "Thank you very much. When my friend is feeling better maybe we can all come play with you later on."  
The girl smiled happily, "Yay!"  
Link smiled again and turned to head to where the Great Deku Tree watched over the Kokiri. As he entered the area, he saw Asil kneeled before the Great Deku Tree praying for the safety of the people of Hyrule, a thing she would do usually once a week. When she finished praying, she slowly stood up and turned to leave the area and saw Link waiting for her.  
"Oh Link! How are you today?" she asked him.  
"I'm fine…however our friend Marth is not," Link solemnly replied.  
"What!? What has happened to him!?"  
"He got into a fight with Dark Link and was gravely injured. He has been at the inn in Kakariko since early yesterday and is still recovering. We were hoping you might come to him and use your healing power to help him."  
"Of course! Let's go!"  
Link nodded and they turned and left the area where the Great Deku Tree stood.  
"Link…Asil…" a booming voice spoke from behind them.  
Link and Asil turned to the Great Deku Tree, knowing it as his voice that called.  
"Yes, Great Deku Tree?" Link asked.  
"I sense great danger in the near future...Something dark draws near…Something far worse than Dark Link or even Ganondorf…Be strong, my children."  
"Yes. Of course, Great Deku Tree…" Link and Asil replied in unison before bowing their heads to the Great Deku Tree in acknowledgement and turned once again to leave.  
"Who do you suppose it is that the Great Deku Tree is sensing?" Asil questioned.  
"I do not know…Something worse than Ganondorf…I can only imagine what could be in store…" Link responded.  
The two walked in silence for a while, thinking about what it could be that the Great Deku Tree was telling them about. The quiet did not remain for long though as just as they were reaching the bridge to leave, they heard the cry of Epona before she could be heard galloping into the distance.  
"Epona!" Link cried and rushed to where he had left her. Upon exiting the forest, the gleam of the sun blinded him for a moment but as soon as his eyes had adjusted, the clear figure of Dark Link came to sight.  
"Dark Link!" Asil shouted, drawing her sword.  
Link quickly followed suit, drawing his sword and shield.  
"Oh what's this…2 on 1 and in such a confined space…Now isn't that a little unfair?" Dark Link jeered.  
"Don't give us that!" Link shouted angrily. "You're going to pay for what you did to Marth!"  
"Is that so? That reminds me. How's he doing, anyway? I do hope he's doing well."  
"Shut up, you sick bastard!" Asil growled.  
Dark Link just glared at them and back flipped onto one of the limbs of one of the nearby trees. "This area is to confined a space…If you really wish to fight me…Come to the room in which our original battle took place at the Water Temple, Link. I shall await you there." And upon finishing, he back flipped once more to the ground, fading into it upon landing, and quickly moving off in the direction of the Water Temple.  
"Let's go get him!" Asil said beginning to chase after Dark Link but is stopped by Link.  
"Go heal Marth…I shall take care of Dark Link," Link plainly stated.  
"But I…" Asil began to protest before getting cut off by Link.  
"Just go."  
Asil gave a sad look but accepted that he wanted to take care of this on his own and that she needed to help Marth and left toward Kakariko Village.

Link arrived at the entrance to the Water Temple and looked at the door for a moment before entering and heading toward the room where he originally fought his dark self.  
Upon reaching the room, he drew his sword and shield and entered. He looked around the room and clearly spotted Dark Link standing by the single tree in the center of the room.  
"Ah Link, how good of you to come," Dark Link sneered.  
Link just glared at him, standing ready to strike.  
"What? Not even a hello…How rude," Dark Link mocked, drawing his sword and shield. "Then shall we just get right to it then?"  
"As I said, you shall pay for what you did. I'm not sure who this Necrosan character is that brought you back and allowed you to leave that you mentioned in our fight back at the Kokiri Forest, but I will make his efforts pointless by getting rid of you once and for all!" Link roared.  
Dark Link just smirked confidently. "We shall see."

Asil rushed to the Kakariko Inn quickly upon entering the village. She nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she rushed into the building.  
"Where's Marth at!? I have to help him!" Asil declared upon entering.  
Marth nearly fell out of the bed, startled from her sudden entrance.  
"Whoa! Calm down young lady," the doctor told her. "We have an injured guest here at the moment who is trying to rest."  
"Where!?"  
"He's right here…But please calm down…He's trying to rest…He is gravely injured," the doctor stated indicating Marth on the bed near him.  
"Marth!?" Asil cried upon seeing him.  
Marth looked up at her upon recognizing the voice. "Oh Asil. You made it."  
"Sorry it took so long…I came as quickly as I could."  
"It is alright…" Marth looked around a moment. "Where is Link?"  
"Umm…Well…He…Uhh…" she stammered.  
"Asil…Where is he?" Marth asked again, his voice a bit more firm.  
"We ran into Dark Link on the way back here and Link went after him."  
"He what!? Blast…" Marth sat up quickly upon hearing that Link had gone after Dark Link and, unfortunately, forgot about his injury and quickly grabbed his side and fell back on the bed as the pain shot through him. "Gahhh!"  
"Oh! Sorry, I almost forgot about that…" Asil apologized and placed her hand near where Marth was holding himself. "Doctor…Could you please show me the wound. I know some healing magic and wish to help."  
"It would appear that you know each other and if you have the power to heal him as you say then please…" the doctor stated and lifted the side of Marth's shirt and carefully removed the bandage.  
Asil looked at it and frowned seeing just how bad it was. "This is an extensive wound…It may take a while so just relax…"  
Marth nodded as Asil closed her eyes as her hand began to glow lightly. Marth's pain slowly began to subside as he felt the wave of power from her hands flowing over his side. As Asil had stated, due to the size of the wound, the healing process took quite a while. After about an hour had passed the light from Asil's hand began to fade. Marth no longer felt any pain in his side and looked to reveal only a scar left where the wound once was.  
Marth looked to Asil and smiled thankfully, "Ah, that is much better." He slowly sat up on the bed. "Heh, this is twice now that you have helped me in this way. I cannot thank you enough. How could I ever repay you for your kindness?"  
"Don't worry about it. It's no problem. I'm just glad to help." She gave him a weakened smile, her body tired from the strain of the healing.  
Marth smiled to her once more but suddenly his smile turned to a look of worry.  
"Marth…? Is something wrong?" Asil asked concerned by his face.  
"I…Sense something…For some reason, I have this feeling that Link is in trouble…"

Link and Dark Link charged each other the clash of their swords meeting sending out a small shockwave. They pushed each other back and glared at each other for a moment before Dark Link leapt into the air at Link and swung his sword at Link. Link quickly dodged to the side, but due to the power increase Dark Link had bestowed upon him by Necrosan, upon impact with the ground, Dark Link's sword send out a dark wave of energy that knocked Link back. Link quickly recovered and got to his feet, drawing out his bow and arrow and firing a quick flurry of light arrows at Dark Link. Dark Link managed to easily dodge most of them or deflect them with his shield.  
"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Dark Link proclaimed before charging at Link once again.  
As he had put away his sword and shield to pull out his bow and arrow, Link couldn't defend himself as well and barely managed to pull away from the blow enough to only take a minor cut to his arm. Link managed to pull his sword and shield out just in time to block another blow from Dark Link. Link pushed him back and charged a little energy into his sword and preformed his spin attacks, sending out a small wave of energy. Dark Link did not manage to see this coming in time and falls back from the force of the energy. Taking the opportunity to it's fullest, Link jumped into the air and attempted a downward thrust on Dark Link, attempting to end it quickly. Dark Link was not going to allow himself to be defeated so easily and rolled out of the way of the attack. Link quickly pulled his sword from the ground and followed after Dark Link, throwing a kick at him. Dark Link pushed himself up from the ground and into the air, away from the kick and drew out his own bow and arrow, carefully aiming a shot at Link's chest. Link pulled his shield up in defense just as Dark Link changed his aim and shot the arrow at Link's leg. Unable to pull away in time, Link takes the arrow straight to his leg and cries out in pain, falling to one knee. He quickly proceeds to pull the arrow from his leg and threw it to the side as the blood began to flow from the hole in his leg. Link easily fought the pain in his leg as he stood to face Dark Link. Dark Link just smirked at Link, knowing that he had only been using about half of his newfound power.  
"You cannot possibly beat me. I am far stronger than once was. Give it up now and I will end it quickly," Dark Link taunted.  
"I'll never give in to you!" Link declared as the Master Sword began to glow brightly before Link thrust his sword at Dark Link, striking him straight through his shoulder. Dark Link growled in pain as the evil destroying power of the Master Sword intensified it. Link pulled his sword back as Dark Link stumbled back a bit.  
"Accursed sword…I'll have to do something about it," Dark Link thought to himself.  
Link charged at Dark Link, once again attempting to end things but just before he could land the blow, Dark Link sunk into the ground to escape the blow.  
Link carefully watched and listened to his surroundings, trying to catch the faintest hint of Dark Link revealing himself. "Come on out and face me! Only a coward would resort to such a tactic!"  
"If you say so!" Dark Link called before appearing right in front of Link, catching him off guard, and knocking the Master Sword from his hand, several yards away. Link attempted to go after it but Dark Link tackled him to the ground before he could. Link struggled to get himself free of Dark Link, but Dark Link's hold on him was strong. And without a weapon to defend himself, he didn't know what he could do. Dark Link pushed Link's arms above him and pinned both Link's arms down with one hand and used his free hand to pull out his sword.  
"Time to end this." Dark Link stated and drew his sword back.  
Link struggled as much as he could and managed to get his arm free that had his shield. While he didn't have his sword at the time he decided to attempt something else and proceeded to slam his shield into Dark Link's face.  
"GAH! Dammit!" Dark Link yelled as the shield struck him but did not let up his grip on Link.  
Noting that Dark Link was not letting up, Link began to repeatedly slam his shield into Dark Link's face and head. The continuous blows caused Dark Link to finally let up his grip and pull back from Link. Link rolled away from Dark Link and managed to retrieve his sword, standing up and facing Dark Link once more. Without a moment's hesitation, Link charged at Dark Link once again, but Dark Link jumped away from Link and upon touching the ground, lunged at Link throwing a strike at his chest but Link brought up his shield to easily defend the blow. Dark Link started pushing against Link's shield and actually beginning to cut through. Link noticed what was happening and jumped back before Dark Link could get through. Link could tell earlier that Dark Link's strength had increased, but now he could tell it was actually beyond what he even thought.  
"I can't take this much longer…I have to end this now…" Link thought.  
Link quickly put away his sword and shield and pulled out a bomb, lighting it and throwing it at Dark Link. Dark Link just laughed knowing that it would take a little while for the fuse to run out. Not giving Dark Link time to get away before the blast, however, Link immediately pulled out his Bow and Arrow and fired a Fire Arrow at the bomb causing it to blow right in front of Dark Link. Startled by this, was blasted back a few feet. Link took this as an opportunity to attack and threw a slash at Dark Link striking him in the leg, causing him to grab the cut on his leg as he cried out in pain.  
"Agh! So very persistent, aren't you…" Dark Link said, annoyed.  
"I told you I would never give in to you," Link stated plainly.  
"Well, I shall have to put an end to this then," Dark Link claimed with a smirk.  
Dark Link immediately faded into the ground and appeared behind Link and fired a blast of dark energy into Link's back, sending him flying to the other side of the room and slamming into the wall.  
Link slowly tried to get back up but the attack had taken too much of a toll on him and he could not find the strength to get up. Dark Link made his way to Link, the smirk still on his face.  
"At last…My revenge shall soon come to fruition." Dark Link kneeled down and picked Link up by his collar. "Time for you to pay for what happened at the Water Temple those years ago!"

* * *

Author: Yes…I'm ending here. I'm so evil aren't I? Hehe. It looks like Dark Link has finally gotten the upper hand on Link. So what's going to happen now? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
